Ū
Ū''' (うう, Uu) as he's known in Konoha, also known by his real name '''Kare Warai (笑い彼, Warai Kare) is a former Kumogakure citizen who was abandoned by his parents during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Many days later, they died in a battle taking place in the Land of Fire. He was rescued by Konoha ninja and brought to the daycare that Koga Tensei works at, where the two became rather close. After the formation of the Seijin Order and after Ū completed his Academy education, Koga took him as both his Seijin apprentice and as his Genin trainee. Ū is one of the rare users of the the mysterious Crystal Release kekkei genkai and is quite proficient with it, despite his age. He is a protagonist in Naruto - Eigoukaiki and a primary character in Naruto Tensei. Appearance Ū is average height for his age, possessing dark brown, long hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He often wears a red shirt, with black rope-like protrusions going down it's middle along with black shinobi pants. Though he has a Konoha forehead protector, he is often seen without it. On the occasions that he does wear it, he uses it as an armband instead of a headband. Personality Ū is a very energetic, rambunctious, and obnoxious child, who often gets himself into trouble all for the sake of having fun. He likes to make others laugh and tries very hard to do so, even in stressful situations. Despite his sometimes troublesome behavior, Ū does have a quiet side. This is mostly shown around his friend and instructor, Koga Tensei. To other adults, Ū can come off as rude, disrespectful, or non-listening, however, to Koga, Ū is very attentive, respectful, and kind as well as trying to make Koga laugh constantly as he does with anyone else. Ū seems not to care that he came from Kumogakure, as he loves the Leaf Village and it's villagers and hopes to become a famous Hokage one day. Ū also takes pride in his rare Crystal Release ability, often flaunting it in front of the other Genin his age. Ū often serves as a comedic foil in the series; when not accompanying or training with Koga, his normal short and skinny body is treated with little respect and much disdain, sometimes bordering on abuse by other characters, although this is always held in comedic light. Even though Ū and Koga pretend to have student and teacher relationship, the two clearly have a deep and understanding relationship, that goes far beyond the boundaries of a mentor/protégé relationship. Ū looks up to Koga in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Ū calling Koga "oniisan" (お兄さん, older brother), which can also be translated to "buddy", which is the translation used in this case. He opened up to Koga and told him that he was sad because everybody only saw him as the Kumogakure Orphan, instead of a young Konoha Genin looking to better the village and even becoming a future Hokage. He liked Koga because he thought they were similar and because Koga never belittled him or judged him. They eventually became very close, and Koga also taught Ū some jutsu that he himself excels in, leading up to him becoming Ū's official Jōnin instructor and later his Seijin master. History Ū, born by the name Kare Warai, is a former Kumogakure citizen who was abandoned by his parents during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Many days later, they died in a battle taking place in the Land of Fire. He was rescued by Konoha ninja and brought to the daycare that Koga Tensei works at, where the two became rather close. After the formation of the Seijin Order and after Ū completed his Academy education, Koga took him as both his Seijin apprentice and as his Genin trainee. Abilities As one of the members of the Seijin, he has tremendous amounts of chakra at his disposal. His chakra is noted to be several times larger than a typical Genin and can allow him to use his Crystal Release techniques with relative ease and without too much stress to his body. Among his generation of Seijin apprentices, he is said to have the most chakra. When released in large volumes, it can cause the wind to kick up and the ground to tremor slightly. His chakra is also known to be very dense and heavy. When manifesting, his chakra is colored blue and purple and often manifests as a twister around him or a wave if he is in combat. It also has healing properties to it, probably due to his Seijin training. When focused on a small wound on either his person or on another person, it will heal the wound as if it had never been there to start. At the beginning of his Shinobi Academy education, Ū's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques, cloning techniques and transforming techniques. After meeting Koga, most of his jutsu arsenal was low level techniques he learned from or based off of Koga's techniques. He did have some skills in making crystal at this point, though. However, after learning the meaning of true determination, Ū's abilities began to show significant improvement over the time he is in the Seijin Order, implying that he may have inherited his mentor, Koga's, natural talent and accelerated growth rate. On his own, he learned a Jonin-level technique in the Jade Crystal Clone Technique, to which he has shown ingenuity with similarities to Koga's Shadow Clone Technique. During his short skirmish with Koga during their opening days of training after he first joined the Order, Ū showed to be very fast and evasive, able to dodge most of the powerful opponent's attacks. Ū also is shown to be highly observant, able to quickly understand the basics of a technique his opponent uses. Crystal Release Ū possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. It is not clear if it is truly a kekkei genkai as it has been used by many ninja of no clear relation, however Ū has made it clear that the Crystal Release cannot be copied with the Sharingan, but Tsunade also indicates that there were rumours of this ability although it was never confirm during the ninja wars. By using this power, Ū can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Ū may even stand and ride upon her crystallized constructs and use it as protection in hand-to-hand combat. Ū's Crystal Release ninjutsu seems to be closely related to the Earth and Wind elements, seeing as how it is vulnerable to Lightning Release and Fire Release. It is stated by Kabuto and by Kakashi when another user of Crystal Release, Guren, uses it that Crystal Release techniques can crystallize moisture in the air, therefore giving users of it, like Ū, an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Senjutsu Ū, as a sage, primarily absorbs natural energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own chakra to form Senjutsu. He has an easier time collecting this energy when he is sitting completely still or when he has Toad Oil in places such as Myobokuzan or the Seijin Temple, though like other users of senjutsu, he cannot gather sage chakra while in movement. He can manipulate natural energy and senjutsu for offensive purposes as well as defensive purposes, such as using his Frog Kata to strike opponents he may have missed with his initial strike or using it to create new Crystal Release techniques. Ū, like most Seijin, most commonly reshapes his natural energy and sage chakra into Sage Mode and use it more effectively through Frog Katas. Taijutsu and Physical Attributes Ū has always been at least passable in taijutsu, ever since the Academy where he received a A- in that class. Throughout his initial training, his taijutsu slowly improved. Even against a Hyūga's superior Gentle Fist taijutsu, he can get into striking distance using his taijutsu. After joining the Seijin Order, Ū's taijutsu improved greatly under the tutelage of Koga where he could hold his own in hand-to-hand against Harutomaru Senju, Renge Yamato, and several of the False Tailed Beasts who invaded Konoha during the Fire Daimyo incident. Throughout his Seijin training, his taijutsu continually improved, picking up the Frog Kata taijutsu style from Koga as well. Plot Creation and Conception I've never created a main character (referencing to Koga) who has had much of a role of teaching the younger generation, so creating Kare as Koga's student is a new thing. Secondly he is based on a number of people I know, but one in particular, though I won't go too much into that.